Perfection is Thee
by Bluechinalamp
Summary: The perfection being. That's all he ever wanted to be. But little did he know, that title was already taken. Two-shot. Lorenzo/Fiona


_Youth, knowledge and power._

Those were the factors that Lorenzo Aureolus Belli thought were required to live a satisfactory life. He spent most of his life span, blinded by power and knowledge beyond his understanding and control.

Nothing else mattered...

Until one day he looked into the mirror to discover a horrifying scene staring back at him. His once flawless smooth skin was now starting to become rough and wrinkled. His firey red hair was slowly losing its healthy glow and fading to a hideous grey colour.

Not only were his dashing good looks fading away, but also his strength. What usually was just a quick trip from his study to the library, now felt like walking across the globe.

Usually, his looks never mattered to him but he couldn't help but look in digust whenever he saw his reflection. Because it constantly reminded him of the one thing he dreaded:

He was dying.

Time was one of his worst enemies. No mattered how much power he contained or how many books he's studied, there was nothing he could do to keep time from passing. Despite of how much he wished to reverse the ticking hands, he knew that time could only be spent.

It discouraged him.

Whenever he flipped through the pages of his books of Alchemy, he would angerily slam them closed. His piercing golden eyes glared towards the ticking grandfather clock on the other side of his once neat and organized library.

_Two minutes till midnight..._

_Damn it all!_

Once again, no matter how many times he glanced at the device with a numbered face, time was beginning to pass him more and more quickly every day. It was now starting to aggrivate him. Why did time have to be such a problem? Why should we all be born to die? Why must we all work hard on what we do on earth, only to never truly finish what we started?

_We die feeling incomplete._

His fingertips met the slightly rough texture of his book of creating _Artificial Life Forms_ and tapped his fingernails on the cover. He began to question himself on what was the point in studying the power of alchemy and creating life without having to sexually reproduce, when in the end it was all a waste of time and effort. He can't take his knowledge with him when he meets death.

The very thought of being face to face with the Angel of Death made him cold all over. Out of all the things in the world, Death was the only thing he feared. You could prevent all other fears in the world of the living, but Death was the only one that no one could prevent. No matter how sublime your health was, or how well of a life you live, Death will eventually come.

_How repugnant!_

_What's the point? Why bother? I'm just going to shrivel up and die one way or another!_

Without much thought, he angerly swooped up the textbook and hurled it towards the grandfather clock. The thick piece of literature came in collision with the towering device with a loud thud. As he looked up to see the results of his actions, a large crack appeared in the protective glass and then shards of glass shattered to the floor.

He continued to stare blankly at his now broken clock. The longest hand was two seconds shy of landing on the twelve. That's when it all came to him.

_If only there was a way to stop the clock of aging..._

Quite frankly, he knew throwing textbooks wasn't going to help that theory but it was a start.

A type of essence to keep one alive. To repell Death itself away...

Eager by where his train of thought was heading to, his hand scurried across his working area to find a writing utensil and some paper.

_Eternal youth..._

He was going to find it no matter what it took. No matter what is risked. Even if he had to play God in the matter, or he would die trying.

_Eternal knowledge..._

A formula of the basics between asexual reproduction and before came into mind as he absent mindedly jotted it down. With the knowledge of living forever, he would be the smartest man in the world. He would figure out all the secrets of the world and unlock them for the world to see. He would uncover the truths of this world.

_Eternal Power..._

He would be unstoppable! No dictator or warlord could hold a higher position than universal knowledge and power. It would bring a worldly revolution and he would be the one to hold the torch. Young. Intellegent. Strong. Those were the characteristics of a perfect human being. If he gets this formula right, he would become the most perfect being.

That's all that mattered to him.


End file.
